A user can operate a touch display by only touching icons or text on a display screen via a finger, and this makes the human-computer interaction more straightforward. Nowadays, touch displays have been widely applied in the field of display technology.
At present, the touch technology mainly includes one glass solution (OGS), in-cell technology and on-cell technology. An OGS touch display generally includes a touch screen and a display module (e.g., an LCD module). In the in-cell technology and the on-cell technology, a sensor with touch function is embedded into a display module, and the difference only lies in the embedded position: in the in-cell technology, the sensor with touch function is embedded into a pixel unit of the display module; and in the on-cell technology, the sensor with touch function is embedded into an opposite substrate of the display module (the opposite substrate, e.g., a color filter substrate, is opposite to an array substrate of the display module). An in-cell touch display and an on-cell touch display generally include a cover glass and a touch display module (e.g., a touch liquid crystal display (LCD) module).
Full lamination has the advantages of high transmittance, good visual effect, etc., and is widely applied in the field of touch displays. All of the above-mentioned three touch displays can adopt the full lamination method. As for the OGS touch display, full lamination refers to that the touch screen and the display module (e.g., an LCD module) are bonded together by seamless way through glue or an optical adhesive. As for the in-cell touch display and the on-cell touch display, full lamination refers to that the cover glass and the touch display module (e.g., a touch LCD module) are bonded together by seamless way through glue or an optical adhesive.
But the touch display adopting the full lamination method is prone to generate a water wave phenomenon, and the display quality can be reduced. Taking an OGS touch display adopting the full lamination as an example, when the OGS touch display is applied by an external force, for example, when the display screen is pressed by a finger or shook, the display screen is prone to generate the phenomenon similar to ripples on the water, namely the water wave phenomenon, at a position applied by the external force. The main reason for this phenomenon is that: liquid crystal molecules in the LCD module are applied by the external force, thus the deflection of the liquid crystal molecules is inconsistent, and hence abnormal display can be caused.